Mega Man x Street Fighter Alpha
This game is a spin-off sequel to Street Fighter x Mega Man, but you control different Street Fighter characters, rather than Mega Man. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Mega Man series, you cross different stages, navigating through platforms and shooting opponents down. In the end, you fight a final boss, which happens to be a Street Fighter character. After you defeat that boss, you gain the ability to turn into that character and use his abilities. Interface * Life bar. Your character has a limited life bar which depletes as you receive hits and damage. There are items around the stages that allow you to refill your life bar. * Super bar. Special moves and abilities don't depend on the Super bar, instead, you build the super bar every time you deal or receive damage. There are also items around the stages that allow you to refill your super bar. Once your Super bar is full, you can perform a Super Combo. Controls * Directional arrows allow you to move your character, limited to left and right. * A button allows you to jump and controls your jump. * B button is your basic attack, either a punch or a kick. Pressing a few times in a row allows you to perform quick auto-combos. Combinations between A button plus a directional result in different moves (example, standing A for Ryu is a punch, crouching A is a sweep kick, forward + A is a delayed punch). * Select button changes your character on the run. * Start button pauses the game and opens the game menu. Special abilities Every character has different special moves to use. * Special Move 1 (Charge shot). Holding down the B button for a while allows you to perform your character main special move (usually a projectile). * Special Move 2 (Move maneuver). Holding down the B button then down and letting go the button performs another one of your character special moves, usually one involving movement. * Super Combo. Holding the B button longer than Charge shot and with your Super gauge full, allows you to perform a special move as you let the button go. You can abort your special move anytime by pressing down + A. Options * Manual input. This option allows you to perform your Special and Supermoves in the traditional way, using the classic Street Fighter inputs, rather than (or in addition to) charging your Shot. The Supergauge still needs to be full to perform the Super Combo. You can turn Manual Input On or Off in the Pause screen. Characters You start the game picking one from 8 different characters, then you pick your opponent and start the first level. Charlie * 'Special Move 1: Sonic Boom '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Somersault Kick '(charge down, up + B). * 'Super Combo: Sonic Break '(charge back, forward, back, forward + B, B, B, B). Guy * 'Special Move 1: Hozanto '(down, back + B). * 'Special Move 2: Bushin Izuna Drop '(down, forward + B, B). * 'Super Combo: Bushin Hazoken '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Cody * 'Special Move 1: Bad Stone '(down, down + B). * 'Special Move 2: Criminal Upper '(down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Final Destruction '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Rose * 'Special Move 1: Soul Spark '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Soul Reflector '(down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Aura Soul Spark '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Sakura * 'Special Move 1: Hadouken '(down, forward + B, B, B, B). * 'Special Move 2: Shouoken '(forward, down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Midare Zakura '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Dan * 'Special Move 1: Gadouken '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Taunt '(down + B). * 'Super Combo: Super Taunt '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Eagle * 'Special Move 1: Oxford Red '(back, down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Canterbury Blue '(down, forward + B). * 'Super Combo: Manchester Gold '(down, back, down, back + B). Karin * 'Special Move 1: Gurun Ken '(down, forward + B, then B, up+B or down+B). * 'Special Move 2: Resen Ha '(down, forward, upwards + B). * 'Super Combo: Kanzuki-ryuu Kou'ou Ken '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Final Bosses These final bosses are only playable after you finish the whole game. Birdie * 'Special Move 1: Bull Horn '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Bull Head '(charge B, then release). * 'Super Combo: Bull Revenger '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Sodom * 'Special Move 1: Jigoku Scrape '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Daikyou Burning '(360° + B). * 'Super Combo: Tenchusatsu '(720° + B). Gen You can change between styles pressing A+B. Crane Style: * 'Special Move 1: Jyasen '(charge back, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Ouga '(charge down, up + B). * 'Super Combo: Kouga '(in air, down, back, down, back + B). Mantis Style: * 'Special Move 1: Hyakurenko '(tap B, B, B, B). * 'Special Move 2: Gekiro '(forward, down, forward + B, B, B, B). * 'Super Combo: Shitenshu '(down, back, down, back + B). Rolento * 'Special Move 1: Delta Air Raid '(down, back + B, B). * 'Special Move 2: Mekong Escape '(back, down, back + B, B). * 'Super Combo: Mine Sweeper '(down, back, down, back + B). Secret boss Ingrid * 'Special Move 1: Sun Shot '(down, forward + B). * 'Special Move 2: Sun Upper '(down, back + B). * 'Super Combo: Sun Burst '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Related games * Mega Man x Street Fighter II * Mega Man x Street Fighter III Connectivity Mega Man x Street Fighter II, III, and Alpha can connect between themselves. After finishing any of the games, you can connect to other(s) and use the characters from the game you finished on the other(s).Category:Mega ManCategory:Street FighterCategory:Mega Man x Street Fighter